elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skooma (Skyrim)
Skooma is a crystalline solid produced from moonsugar. It is a highly addictive narcotic, and its users pass through bouts of euphoria followed by protracted lethargy. It is smoked in a special pipe; the crystals are placed in a small dish and heated. The gas produced is bubbled through water in the pipe to cool it as it is inhaled. Recipe and effects Skooma is made from moonsugar and nightshade. All parts of this plant are poisonous but some contain an essence which enhances the potency of moonsugar. If improperly prepared, the Skooma user will experience loss of voice, minor fits, and possibly even death. The root of the nightshade plant contains most of the essence but the berries and flowers produce a much more fragrant Skooma. Leaf Skooma The lowest quality Skooma is produced from leaves. Leaf Skooma is cheap, but is very bitter to smoke and greatly shortens the lifespan of the consumer. There is no known Leaf Skooma in Skyrim. High-grade Skooma There is a high quality Skooma crafted from Mammoth Tusk Powder, Frost Mirriam, and Moonsugar. Locations *It is sold by most Khajiit caravans throughout Skyrim. *Fort Dunstad Commander's quarters. *Random NPC's sell it near Whiterun, Riften and Solitude. If you respond to the NPC by asking if it is illegal to sell skooma, he will attack you and you will be able to loot his skooma and other items (including Sleeping Tree Sap) once he is defeated. *Unnamed bandit camp at a rock overhang NW of Whiterun, below Dragonsreach; follow the city wall or the foot path north towards Halted Stream Camp. About five bottles of Skooma in the shelf, as well as other provisions, ingredients, and a locked chest. *Knifepoint Hollow. One bottle is on a table next to a flute. *Three bottles on a barrel outside of Ustengrav. *Enthir of The College of Winterhold sometimes sells skooma. *M'aiq The Liar can be pickpocketed for 3 bottles of Skooma. *Prisoners at Cidhna Mine can be bribed, brawled, or persuaded to give the Dragonborn skooma. The skooma can be traded with Borkul the Beast to have Madanach's cell unlocked. *Cragslane Cavern has some Skooma and Moon Sugar. *The NPCs in the quest "Skooma Trade" may have some on them. *In Liar's Retreat, there are two bottles on the shelf behind the bar. *In the Riften Warehouse there are bottles of skooma and moon sugar on the shelves. This location is part of the quest Skooma Trade and can only be entered at a certain point in the quest. *Three bottles can be found in Septimus Signus's Outpost, in the cupboard. Taking them is considered a crime. Quests *Skooma Trade *Becoming Thane of Riften *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Variants *Double-Distilled Skooma *Kordir's Skooma *Redwater Skooma Trivia *During the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" several prisoners have Skooma and can be heard saying "I just need a little bit more of that skooma stuff", suggesting they may be Skooma addicts. *Khajiit are infamous for manufacturing and selling Skooma; they have a natural resistance to it and are affected less than the other races of Tamriel. *Septimus Signus has several Empty Skooma Bottles stashed in the cupboard of his outpost. Although he possibly consumed the Skooma, his eccentric behavior was caused by having read an Elder Scroll. Skooma addicts *Wujeeta *J'darr *Niluva Hlaalu de:Skooma Category:Skyrim: Potions Category:Skyrim: Beverages